Spartans never die
by gwb99
Summary: As Kurt valiantly stays behind on Onyx a malfunction with the slipspace portal sends the last surviving members of SPARTAN III Beta company into a galaxy far far away.
1. Chapter 1 Unknown

UNSC military calendar date unknown.

_Lucy_

I couldn't believe that Kurt did that, I mean he sacrificed himself for us, for me.

_Where am I. _I looked around, i was in an alley of some kind, well I think it was an alley atleast, I then saw my best friend unconscious beside me along with both our rucksacks and weapons, I didn't see any of the other SPARTANS though so that was pretty troubling, there was no sign of Doctor Halsey or CPO Mendez either, _great._

I grabbed my weapon, an MA5K carbine, and scanned the area for threats, I was definatly in an alley, my helmet was working so there was no E.M.P effect like I heard someone say, _where_ _was_ _everyone?_

"Ah... my head, Lucy you there?" Tom asked as he woke up.

I patted his shoulder in affirmative. _I'm here._

"What happened, where is everyone?"

I shrugged.

"Okay so where exactly are we?"

Again I shrugged.

"Alright, lets do some recon, then."

I gave a green acknowledgment light. _Affirmative._

We picked up our rucksacks and weapons and slowly walked down the alley, searching for threats.

When we exited the alley I saw the most amazing city I had ever seen. There were flying cars of all shapes and sizes and buildings as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, guess we're not on Onyx any more." Tom said as he stared at the city.

_Yeah_, _guess_ _not._

Okay, do you want point?"

I gave another green light.

as I walked into the street I looked left, then right, then turned to the left and started to walk. It was nighttime in the city so the streets had no one on them, _I_ _can't_ _believe_ this._  
_

I then saw three white armoured humanoids approaching, I turned and gave the SPARTAN signal for unknown ahead to Tom, my thumb pressed into the palm of my hand with the other fingers facing inwards.

He stopped while I activated my active cameo and walked forward.

"Do you think the CIS will attack?" One said in English. _Wait English?_

"No, here, your kidding right?" Another responded.

"Well, you never know." The last one said. I then realized that my suit hadn't had the proper cool down yet as red warning lights appeared all over my HUD.

_Ah... shit._

I watched in muted horror as my suit cameo failed right in front of the white soldiers.

"What the..."

"What is that."

" It's a spy, blast it!"

Upon hearing the words 'blast it' which I realized meant kill it, I jumped the nearest one and hit him in the face with a punch to the eye-hole in his helmet knocking him out cold.

I then saw Tom knocking out another one but unlike me Tom was cloaked. The last one attempted to shoot me with some kind of rifle but I sidestepped and brought my arm down on his weapon which freed it from his grasp.

I then got him in a choke hold and knocked him out as well.

"We need answers, Luce... and they should be more than willing to give them."

I slowly nodded my approval.

* * *

Republic. military base 5254 'torpedo' one hour later.

"Sir, I've lost contact with three of my men in the lower levels." The clone trooper said to his clone officer.

"Find them, now!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Lucy_

We had to aviod two more patrols but we ended up finding a nice wharehouse connected to a back alley. _Perfect._

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

_Who_ _is __this __guy? _I thought. I was looking at the white armoured soldier we had captured.

"Tell us where we are,now!" Tom yelled. I had never seen Tom like this and truth be told it made me scared._  
_

"I'll tell you nothing you kriffing spy."

I then heard something rolling on the ground towards us. _What_ _the..._

Then the grenade went off. It was just a flashbang and my visor polarized instantly but it still surprised me and I soon found myself fighting hand to hand with three more white armoured troopers. I'm not very good at hand to hand but I'm OKAY, atleast I was good enough to block and sometimes counter their attacks, I saw Tom manage to knock one over but then get tackled from the side. I tried to shout out but all that came out was a garbled cough as they began beating him profusely, all the while he was kicking and punching at every chance he got.

"You're going to die today!" I heard one of them yell.

_Haven't_ _you_ _heard_, _SPARTANS_ _never_ _die_. _  
_

* * *

_**outside wharehouse, police line.**_

"Move out of the way, Jedi coming through!" The police officers in front of me yelled to the mass of beings that were crowding the police lines.

"What is the status of the breaching teams?" I asked the police officers in front of me.

"We out number them but they beat the first wave." One of them stated matter of factly

"They also seem to be able to turn invisible." The other one said.

"Turn invisible, like a Mimetic suit, or a force cloak?"

"We don't know sir, Though they don't seem to be Jedi."

"Well brunt force doesn't seem to be working so let's try something more subtle, call your officers back, I'll handle this."

* * *

Lucy

All of a sudden all the troopers backed off and left the building.

"Lucy get ready, there're not just going to let us go." Tom said as he regained his breath.

"This is Jedi High General Kenobi of the grand army of the Republic if you surrender any and all of your questions will be answered." Said a voice from outside.

"Well Luce i think we should surrender." _WHAT! _I winked a red acknowledgment light.d

_"_I don't like it either but what choice do we have, we have no idea where we are and no idea where to go so I say we play along for now and run when we get the chance."

I couldn't argue with that, at least not now. I was tired and had been fighting for at least five hours straight. I winked green.

I walked outside to see a sight that made my blood run cold, atleast a hundred different aliens stared at me with venom in their eyes.

_This was a bad idea. __Kurt I need you._

* * *

**Hello everyone its me GWB99 here to give you this awesome new story, now for those that read FIRES OF WAR don't worry I'm still doing that, this is a kind of test bed if you will for a future idea I had, I'll have a surprise for you all on Sunday March 16 so come and see what I have to offer. Anyway I saw a study that showed that fanfiction authors that get reviews will give better chapters, so REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Aggressive Negotiations

**Hey everyone. Um I really don't have anything to say so on with the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Coruscant Senate building wing A1, 21 BBY**

"I'm not sure what help I can be master Jedi, I am a senator, not a general." I said as I walked with Jedi master Yoda through the Senate building.

"No, a general you are not senator Amidala but the chancellor, away he is, need someone to represent the republic we do." The almost 900 year old Jedi said.

"Well... I, thats a very tall order Master but I'll see what I can do."

"Good, good, come come this way."

As we entered the conference room I saw Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi and a Clone Commander with the markings of the Coruscant Guard and two figures in a green armour with bright gold visors covering the front of their helmets.

"Senator Amidala, master Yoda, welcome." Jedi master Kenobi said as I entered the room.

"Well now that we're all here let's begin shall we." Master Kenobi said.

"Ye. Let's begin, who are these two?" I asked Gesturing to the two green armoured figures.

"We're not quite sure about that, the armour and weapons I have never seen before." The commander said.

"Well let's start with your names, keep it simple." I said.

* * *

The question caught me off guard, I guess I wasn't Expecting them to be so... nice. I stared at Lucy in my peripheral vision. I was trying to decide if I should just not say anything or UNSC Petty officers Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091. I decided to be play along when I got a green acknologment light from Lucy.

"UNSC Petty Officers Tom B292 and Lucy B091, formerly apart of SPARTAN III Beta Company, Naval Special Warfare."

The shocked faces I kind of expected, i mean we were in an as of yet unknown area of space and I had already decided that the humans weren't Innies. The aliens I don't even know where to begin. While there was only one alien in the room with us, and a very small one at that there had been quite a few in the crowd outside the warehouse that I'd rather never see again, ever.

"You answered for your companion as well, why?" The Man to my left said.

In my peripheral vision I saw Lucy take a small step back, it wasn't visible to anyone esle in the room but to me it meant everything.

"Thats classified." I said without skipping a beat.

"Oh." The women in front of me said with a quizzical look.

"Well I do believe we should introduce ourselves, I am Jedi High General Obi Wan Kenobi, across from me is Senator Padmė Amidala and Jedi Master Yoda and behind you is Clone commander Fox."

The figure gave me a small shove.

"You mentioned a UNSC, what is this?" The senator asked.

"The UNSC stands for 'The United Nations Space Command' and is the military arm of the UEG or 'Unified Earth Government."

"I don't mean to pry, but again you answered not your Companion, why." The senator asked.

I saw Lucy reaching for her rucksack, I knew what she was reaching for. Lucy had managed to obtain footage of Alpha and Beta company's doomed missions, operations PROMETHEUS and TORPEDO respectively and had shown them to Gamma company recruits for training purposes, she herself never watched them but she showed it to Gamma all the same. She took the disks out and slid it across the table toward the senator. Lucy was shaking slowly so I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her.

_You mean to comfort her don't you_. A voice in the back of my head said.

"Watch that and you'll know why Lucy never talks.." I said with a venom in my voice.

* * *

It was obvious that I had struck a nerve with the last question But I was saved from the torment by master Yoda.

"Review them we will." He said.

"Yes stay with the commander while we watch them, please." I said, regaining my composure.

"I trust they won't leave Commander?" Master Kenobi asked the clone.

"I don't think so sir." As if on cue six senate commandos appeared and took up positions by the door, their DC-15A rifles weren't pointed at the UNSC Petty Officers but I knew that they wouldn't hesitate to gun them down on the spot if need be.

As we left the room and went to a holo projector I couldn't help but wonder what was on the disk that would cause someone to lose the ability to speak, I shuddered at the thought.

When we got to the room with the holo projector Master Kenobi, who had taken the disks placed one into the projector...

**UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR DATE: July 27 2537**

**Operation PROMETHEUS**

**SPARTAN III ALPHA COMPANY COMBAT LOG... RETRIEVING**

**INITIATING PLAYBACK...** **STARS LIVE FEED**

The scene showed what looked like comets descending onto an unfamiliar planet. One of the pods landed and the image changed to show a view from a helmet camera, the wearer moved slowly, stealthily, it's suit mimicking the environment with every step it took. It was then I saw the first four enemy's, one was big at least seven feet tall with four mandibles holding sharp teeth, behind it I saw three smaller aliens, maybe a metre tall at most, they wore what looked to be rebreathers on their faces. Then the big alien started convulsing, I then saw it was because another invisible soldier was on top of the aliens back and three more were snapping the necks of the smaller aliens. Then the screen went black and had text written on it that said...

**FFW...**

The screen then showed multiple explosions in the distance caused by explosives, then the screen panned downwards to show a heated battle going on, the invisible soldiers were losing. The enemy aliens had superior firing positions and were firing accurate shots into the Alpha Company and slowly but surly they were wiped out to the last man and women.

"I assume that the next disk with have the same results." Master Kenobi said as he stared at the image of one of the aliens stabbing a sword through the cameraman.

"Talk to the Petty Officers we must, help them we should." Master Yoda said as he stared to walk towards the room that contained Tom and Lucy.

* * *

**So I'm not going to go into how a UNSC video disk was able to display its contents in a Republic holo projector because I'm not sure how myself ;) anyway if you have any ideas say them or you see a problem please point it out (DONT BE A B**** ABOUT IT THOUGH, PLEASE.) any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as I said earlier PLEASE REVIEW. :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Fire By Rank

**Hello peoples I'm back and with me is a new chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Senate building conference room, 18 BBY

**Lucy **

"Hey hey hey, eyes on me!" The 'clone' commander said.

I turned my head to stare across the table at the five blue soldiers and the white armoured commander defiantly, of course they couldn't see this with my visor polarized but still it felt good to do it.

"And you say you're the best where you come from, act like your on parade about to get chewed out by your commanding officer."

_Kurt wouldn't, Mendez though..._

I eyed my rifle at the other end of the table, wishing I could grab it and leave this damn room, maybe kill that damn commander to.

_Am I really that messed up, I didn't get the Gamma augmentations so it must just be me, shit._

"Lucy, you ok, your vitals just spiked." Tom asked._  
_

I gave a thumbs up.

I decided to see if I could pick up any UNSC transmissions, it was unlikely but I had nothing else to do so I checked.

H-Band, nope.

P-Band, nothing.

L-Band, maybe, no.

E-Band...

_"-By Rank requesting assistance, repeat all nearby UNSC forces heed and stand to We have encountered unknown hostiles and need immediate assistance, coordinates as follows, 098-134-547-8, message repeats."_

I stared at Tom and waited for an answer.

"UNSC _Fire By Rank. _Marathon class heavy cruiser, entered service in 2536 went missing one month ago when retreating from the battle of tribute." Tom explained through a private com channel.

A white armoured soldier burst through the door.

"Commander, an unknown ship has appeared, the fleet has fired at it, sir."

"And?"

"Well sir we lost a frigate and a squadron of fighters, sir."

I heard Tom move forward a bit and slowly grab his rucksack.

_"Fire By Rank _this is Sierra B292 on station, ready to assist." he said.

The radio operator lost his professionalism for a brief moment When he replied.

"Holy hell, if you are what you say you are we could really use some help, over."

* * *

**UNSC Fire By Rank bridge.**

**UNSC military calendar, October 14, 2552 [ERROR] [DATE UNRELIABLE]**

"Sir enemy ships closing!" A crewaman yelled.

"Sparrow how long until the MAC can fire again?"

"Captain, the MAC is at 50% charge."

"Can we divert power from the engines to help charge it?" The captain knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Yes but by doing that we would be immobile for quite some time, which by my calculations would mean the enemy ships would reach us before we could move again, which means we would all die."

"Fire another salvo of archers, target the big ships this time."

"Aye sir, firing archers."

The third Genaration smart A.I 'Sparrow' was a bit... Charismatic but the captain wouldnt use anyone else for the handling of the ships systems, that was a fact. She chose to appear as a 17th century Orphan from England. When asked about her avatar she explained that it was to show that there was a time when there weren't aliens trying to exterminate humanity, and that there was still innocence somewhere in the galaxy. The message was lost on the captain and crew.

"Sir, friendly forces detected, They're SPARTANS." A crewman said over the chaos of battle. The one word caused the room to go quiet.

"SPARTANS, well where are they now?"

"Sir our best estimates put them... On the planets surface."The same crewman said.

"Captain the hull will only hold another two minutes." Sparrow interjected.

"Alright then." The captain paused before yelling into the PA system.

"All personnel abandon ship repeat all personnel abandon ship, Get to the boats!"

"Sparrow initiate the Cole Protocol. When the MAC reaches full charge fire at two different ships then ram another, that should be enough of a distraction to allow us to get planetside."

"Aye sir it's been an honour." She did a curtsy before winking off.

As the captain and crew got in the lifeboats and jettisoned sparrow made last minute calculations to her 'work'.

_Almost, almost and there, got it!_

As the first then second MAC round was fired and Sparrow saw the life boats leave she plotted a course toward the last ship that posed any threat to her crew.

For the brief few seconds she had left before impact she thought about what she had done and the consequences of her actions.

And as the two ships collided she thought it was kill or be killed and right now, right here she was doing a lot of killing. when she saw the life boats leave the range of the enemy she smiled then stared at the enemy ship about to be engulfed with hers and smiled.

_for Earth and all her colonies. _

* * *

**So I realize that this chapter isn't as long as the first two but I'm just setting the stage for what's to come. Also the **_Fire By Rank _**and**** it's crew aswell as the A.I 'Sparrow' can appear in my other story and most probably will as this isn't canon (Obviously) and there is some back story there that I want to elaborate on. If you are wondering Sparrow is based on the female hero from FABLE II, specifically the opening scenes in Bowerstone old town. Anyway if you have any ideas you want to see incorporated just ask and I'll see what I can do. If you see mistakes please point them out. Anyway tomorrow's my B-Day and I'm going away this weekend so no FIRES OF WAR, sorry.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 'Feet first'

**Hello everyone. I'm baaaaack. :) **

* * *

**UNSC Fire By Rank HEV (Human Entry Vehicle) Bay**

**UNSC Military Calendar, October 14 2552 [ERROR] [DATE UNRELIABLE]**

Lieutenant Daniel Scott, 1st platoon, 19th battalion (10 minutes before ship destruction)

"Come on marines, you're helljumpers, act like it!"

"Move with a purpose, let's go let's go!"

"Carter, Phillips, no slacking!"

"Lieutenant Scott, report." the XO says over the chaos.

"Sir, everyone is accounted for, sir!" I yell back so my voice could be heard.

"Good, very good. Get them formed up the CO has another 'speech' planned." He replied.

"Sir, alright 1st Patoon form up!" My platoon, if you could call it that, was full of people I didn't know in the least. After Tribute what was left of the company was organized in to four under-manned platoons of 15, 15! I really didn't want to think about all my dead friends and platoon members I left behind On that damn ball of dirt.

"Alright listen up boys and girls! While the rest of the crew go down in pelicans and lifeboats with wine and gourmet food being shoved down their throats you will take the shorter, and in my opinon more badass way down, tell me ladies and gentlemen, HOW WILL YOU GO!" he yelled, putting emphasis on the last part. The company had answered this question many times and even when they were under-manned and morale was rock bottom they still yelled with all they were worth, and then some.

"WE GO FEET FIRST SIR!"

"Damn straight."

I uttered a silent prayer as I entered my pod. My black armour with a deep aqua colour on the bottom of my shoulder armour, the top and bottom of my chest piece and on my kneeguards reflected off the windows of my pod and made me look that much more badass. On the topic of my armour colour some say that it was the worst colour ever and that no one takes a guy with aqua seriously my instant response is this 'Well I knew a guy in boot who painted his armour pink.' and that was the truth, he kept saying it wasn't pink, but **lightish red**. Idiot.

I checked my pods diagnostics then double checked them, it never hurt to double check. As my pod lights flashed from red to yellow to green I started to hear music on the company COM channel:

It was _RIDE OF THE VALKRIES, _I smiled as the song played in the background, one of my men began to hum the tune:

"Dum da da da da da, dum da da da da, dum da da da dada da dum!"

"Hellix, shut up!" Another member of my platoon said.

"Get ready marines, we go in five, four, three, two and one." The company commander said.

"Oo-rah." I whispered As my pod left the ship.

* * *

**Senate building, 21 BBY **

as the Jedi masters and I were walking back to the conference a clone trooper ran past, weapon in hand.

"What's going on trooper?" Jedi master Kenobi asked.

"Sir, an unknown ship entered the planets orbit and didn't respond to any of our hails, so we opened fire on it, sir."

"And?"

"Well sir it seems we really underestimated the ships capabilities, it destroyed three cruisers and two frigates aswell as a fighter wing, then it rammed the last ship in range, sir."

"What, why would a ship ram another!" I asked.

"It launched lifeboats and other craft, ma'am."

i ran to the window nearest to me and stared out to ward the city. There were indeed, from what I could tell lifeboats coming down as well as what looked like meteors Falling from the sky. Three of the meteors which were actually drop pods of some sort landed right out side. five senate commandos ran out to inspect the pods, as two ran to the nearest pod to open it the door shot outward, flattening them where they stood. The three commandos that were still alive quickly dodged the flying door before turning to engage what was inside of the pod. I then saw one stumble backwards as if he were dancing, he then fell over with dark red liquid pouring out from holes in his chest. The remaining two commandos turned toward the other pods as they're doors shot out wards as well. I watched in muted horror as one trooper was grabbed from behind by a black armoured figure who emerged from the first pod and was then stabbed in the back with a primitive looking knife, the last commando trudged to face this threat When he too was grabbed from behind, turned around and stabbed through the visor, the black armoured figure turning the knife in the commandos eye As he fell to his knees, dead.

"Senator we must get to the conference room." Master Kenobi said as he grabbed my arm, tearing me away from the horrid scene.

When we got to the room with the SPARTANS i saw two senate commandos dead on the ground, as we entered the room I saw another dead commando but the last one was still alive, bleeding from a wound on his arm, the SPARTANS were nowhere to be found

"What happened here?" I asked.

"The..the criminals...they..ah... They attacked us...lunged at me then killed the rest...they left me alive...I don't know where they went...ah, ahh!" the commando said before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So that was a fun chapter to write, probably because it has HELLJUMPERS In it :) anyway did you find my RVB reference (I bolded it So it shouldn't be that hard to see) who ever tells me who or what in RVB I'm referencing first, send me a PM not review, (NO SPOILERS PEOPLE!) can decide the POV for next chapter, anyway I'm going paint-balling Saturday so I won't be able to write FIRES OF WAR and for those who are like "But GWB you don't give out chapters for FIRES OF WAR on Saturdays." That is when I write them, so I'll probably get the next chapter out late Monday at the earliest. Any way if you see any mistakes please point them out and I can't stress this enough but PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
